


Guess Who Made Waffles?

by r0t0m1



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Horror, Written in 2nd person, probably, you dont like waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0t0m1/pseuds/r0t0m1
Summary: A short story I made while on the ride home from Target. It was nice. I got a cute waddle dee keychain. My brother got Pokemon. My mom got boring stuff.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Guess Who Made Waffles?

It’s a wet night. Not quite raining, but more of mist. Nevertheless, it's rather wet. You find yourself in the not-so-good part of town, while you were walking back from your friend’s get-together at a sushi restaurant. You’ve walked through here quite a few times, but never at night. You realize that the street you have to take to get back to your apartment has no streetlights. It’s a new moon, and its pitch-black out. You know that if you go down another street, you might get lost, and its rather late. You decide to go down it, just walk at a faster pace. Around halfway down, you hear it. Footsteps. Not your own, no, these sound like metal hitting the concrete.  
It’s nothing, you think, just ignore it, it’ll be ok, you’ll be ok. The footsteps are faster now, almost running, it’s catching up. Before you’re able to start sprinting, it grabs your leg. You freeze. You’re panicking, on the verge of tears. Is this happening? Are you going to be able to get home? There is silence. You hear the mist-rain lightly falling to the ground. Your breath is shaky. You are afraid to turn around and look at what is holding your calf.  
"Guess who made waffles?" Its voice is screechy. You scream. You kick. Its grip loosens. You are able to free your leg. You turn around. In the darkness, you see two blue lights. They are bright. You can see its silhouette. It’s small. Are those its eyes? The lights are illuminating something. You can barely see what it has in its hands. They are square, they are soggy. You can’t tell what it is. It's smiling. Does it have teeth? You should stop thinking about this. It's walking towards you. It repeats itself. "Guess who made waffles?" Its voice sounds even more high-pitched. It’s getting closer. You are shaking. It keeps repeating, getting more and more ear-bleedingly high. You start to run. It does too. Your head is pounding. It doesn’t sound like its saying words anymore, just loud, high screeching. Is it laughing? You cannot hear anything now. It’s too loud. It’s too high. You run. You can’t see. The rain is getting harder. The road is getting longer. You run. Your feet start to hurt. Your breath is getting hot. Your legs are on fire. You run. The screeching is still getting louder. You are getting tired. You are getting lightheaded.  
You stop. You are on a well-lit road. You breathe. You look behind you. You see nothing, but a dark street. You continue walking.


End file.
